


.tearing at the seams.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters (+3yo~), Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, He meets everyone so I don't put all the relationship tags only the strong ones, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Itsuki Shuu as MC, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Place : Hakodate (Hokkaido), Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy & Masturbation, Time : Meiji area (early 20th century), a bit OOC I bet, and at the end they..., fem!Arashi, it's mostly Shu looking for Mika, rabbit!Nazuna, sorry for this, weird stuff because I'm rusted af
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Après avoir passé près de dix ans en France, et récemment hanté par le souvenir de celui qui fut son ami d'enfance, Shu retourne au Japon dans l'espoir fou de retrouver sa trace.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	.tearing at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zostir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/gifts).



> Voilà mon cœur, mon sang et mes larmes.  
> Reçois-les en ton honneur et accepte-les en ton hommage.
> 
> Avec tout mon amour ♥

L'appontement arrimé au quai glissait tellement sous la pluie de septembre que les passagers peu aguerris descendaient en s'agrippant, les uns à la balustrade de cordages, les autres aux bras des uns, et tous — marins comme pérégrins — s'enchenillaient bancals sur les planches de bois, trop pressés de toucher terre pour attendre une accalmie. Itsuki pouvait les comprendre ; lui aussi avait souffert de la traversée dans les derniers jours de voyage en raison du gros temps et des grains répétés affligeant le navire depuis qu'ils avaient dépassé l'île de Yururi, mais il n'approuvait pas pour autant leur empressement imbécile. Après nombre de semaines en mer en la compagnie peu appréciable de ces marchands et notables américains, il ne tenait pas à les flanquer davantage jusque sur la rampe qui le reliait enfin, définitivement, à sa terre natale, ni ne souhaitait gâcher ses retrouvailles de jeune prodigue aux côtés de quelque rustaud d'Occidental trempé de pluie. Si encore ce n'était que de la pluie.

Il attendit près du bastingage que l'encombrement se délite, immobile sous son large _janome_ de bambou rouge, le regard valsant à l'instar de la marée le long de la rade, comme à la recherche. Vaine. Ne pouvant s'interdire de guetter, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée et que ce bateau ne transportait ni touriste ni apatride qu'un autochtone pût accueillir, la silhouette inconnue d'un souvenir lointain, d'une ombre à peine plus lumineuse que la houle. À peine plus _humaine_. Le débarcadère s'obstina cependant à s'étendre vide : l'effervescence des matelots du Pacifique de retour à Hakodate ne s'apaisa guère tandis que les gabiers s'agitaient solitaires et que les allées et venues des travailleurs ou commerçants envahissaient l'espace absurdement vaste de ce désert portuaire. Bientôt, la foule ne fut plus qu'une masse informe où se noyaient les visages et, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'à l'exception du capitaine il ne subsistait plus âme qui vive à bord, Itsuki se décida finalement à emprunter, seul, la passerelle.

« R'gardez-moi ce gardon fraîchement débarqué des Amériques… A-t-on déjà vu plus empaffé d'aristo' ?

— Il a pas une tête d'amerloque, je trouve, si ?

— Des pareilles fripes de richard, où qu'est-ce qu'il a dégoté ça ?

— Oh, un mariole dans ce goût-là, ça vient pas des Amériques, je vous dis, c'est pire, oh, c'est bien pire…

— _Excusez-moi,_ messieurs _, la boutique Eishoku est-elle toujours dans cette direction ?_ »

Il n'y eut plus un mot. Interrompus dans leurs cancans par l'éclat janthine de ces iris dardés sur eux, clarté sombre contrastant d'avec ce timbre printanier dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'origine, ils se raidirent tout à trac, les quatre en rangs de poivrots, face à la cible de leurs clabauderies. Eux sous l'auvent de leurs étals à poissons, lui sous l'œil de son abri de papier, ils échangèrent d'abord un silence, une attente aux motifs indiscernables qui permit aux mareyeurs de rectifier leur jugement. Car même l'averse, pourtant drue, n'érodait pas l'aura exotique et toutefois idoine de cet étranger en son pays ; elle la rehaussait au contraire, par le contraste d'entre les nuances pourpres de sa tunique avec la grisaille de la cité, par les reflets violines qui faisaient de lui, sur le fond morose des façades de la rue, une fleur de pavé écarlate, une plaie sanguine dont l'ourlet, au bas des chevilles, avait été rendu plus foncé à cause de l'humidité ; et tout excentrique qu'il paraissait, ainsi anobli d'atours, il exhalait ce charisme d'un autre lieu, pour sûr, d'un autre temps, peut-être, une prestance telle que les quolibets s'écoulaient sur lui, impuissants à l'affecter.

Le nom ne parlait pas aux quatre comparses ; pas un n'aurait su ne serait-ce qu'en indiquer un sens, même approximatif, tant ils ne savaient comment prendre ce mot qu'ils n'avaient pas compris — _messieurs_ – ou si leurs tympans les avaient dupés quant au sexe de leur vis-à-vis. Itsuki bien entendu remarqua le frisson d'incertitude, les échanges d'œillades outrées en vue de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'un canular, et il s'apprêtait à les conspuer sans pudeur quand il se vit orienté bon an mal an par petits gestes vagues. Il ignorait néanmoins si ceux-ci lui signifiaient de déguerpir ou si l'on tentait de le berner, car ils furent trois à pointer l'un après l'autre vers Goryōkaku alors que le dernier, à la traîne, corrigea deux fois sa décision avant d'imiter ses collègues. Le voyageur réprima une moue de dédain ; il réitérerait sa demande ailleurs et se garda bien de s'incliner en guise de remerciement avant d'annoncer son congé.

« Allons-y, Mademoiselle. »

Les riverains furent incapables de camoufler leur nouvel élan d'étonnement. Sur les talons de l'alien, ils auraient en effet juré apercevoir un boy tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin, ses manches retroussées au-dessus de deux imposants bagages aux attaches dorées ; un moment ils suivirent des yeux le jeune porteur au cas où il leur fallait corriger une erreur de perspective, mais non, aucun ne s'y serait trompé en scrutant ces hanches raides, cette carrure rude quoique juvénile, cette coupe en brosse sous un képi presque trop large et qui ne tenait en place que par l'entremise de deux protubérances cartilagineuses, près de s'envoler à la première bourrasque. Las, ils délaissèrent tout espoir de saisir les raisons de cette dénomination sitôt le duo disparu à l'angle d'une échoppe, de même qu'ils abandonnèrent l'énergumène à sa quête insensée, et s'en retournèrent tel un seul homme vers des affaires plus terrestres. La déconvenue quant à elle heurta silencieusement Itsuki, qui sentit comme une pointe de désarroi frôler son cœur. Cette vive amertume fut cependant bien dérisoire à l'aune de ce qui l'assaillit après avoir remonté la piste jusqu'à sa destination.

Ayant interrogé chaque passant, chaque indice pouvant retracer le chemin piégé dans les limbes de son enfance, il était ainsi parvenu, non sans détours et hésitations, à l'endroit où se tenait la boutique Kagehira.

Où s'était-elle tenue.

Puisqu'il ne subsistait aujourd'hui de sa présence que l'armature de bois de sa façade ouverte sur la rue, avec son étroite avancée contre laquelle se dressait autrefois l'enseigne 影織. La pierre gravée indiquant l'entrée avait été retirée ; la double haie de camélias, rasée ; les tentures indigo au-dessus de la porte, décrochées. Et la forme enfantine assise solitaire sur le perron, qu'il revoyait obnubilée par les ficelles dansantes de son berceau de chat, effacée. L'établissement était désormais une auberge dont la transcription du nom – 夜光 – fut par ailleurs fort difficile à interpréter par Itsuki. Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que son exil entame ses facultés de lecture, mais il n'avait que lui à blâmer pour ses oublis : discuter avec Mademoiselle durant ses années outre-mer n'avait pas suffi à conserver intacte sa langue maternelle, tandis que son écriture avait dépéri faute d'usage, et les centaines, milliers de lettres qu'il s'était interdit de poster n'avaient pas aidé non plus à préserver ses connaissances. Lutter pour retarder l'inexorable déclin de sa parole, lutter contre la déchéance de son langage – à quoi bon ? Personne ne le regretterait. Aux yeux de son monde, il avait disparu, et sa voix s'était tue.

Indifférent à l'averse qui n'en finissait pas d'inonder la venelle, il en était toujours à se questionner sur les origines de ce _minshuku_ au nom baroque quand il aperçut un jeune homme en franchir le seuil, un vase fissuré d'or entre les mains. L'objet resplendissait d'élégance dans la terne lueur du jour mais, nonobstant son excellente facture, l'attention d'Itsuki fut davantage happée par son propriétaire tant celui-ci irradiait d'une chaleur apaisante, parfumée, qui lui rappela aussitôt les plages de la Californie à l'époque où il avait embarqué pour rallier le Japon, un mois auparavant. C'était alors la fin de l'été, pourtant sans qu'il ne se l'explique la saison semblait recommencer ici, revivre dans ce corps à quelques pas de lui, elle y avait trouvé refuge pour hiverner ou bien y nichait-elle toute l'année, il n'aurait su dire, mais cela le surprenait grandement qu'un être humain puisse abriter de la sorte un petit morceau de soleil, les veines emplies de lumière et les prunelles plus scintillantes que les astres. Même la trivialité domestique de sa tenue, d'un bleu aussi usé que ses sandales, n'ôtait rien à son charme estival. Sans conteste l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur son environnement était telle qu'Itsuki s'attarda un moment de trop, car il entendit tout à coup fondre les nuages sous la voix de l'intendant :

« Il ne fait pas bon rester dehors sous cette pluie battante, Monsieur. Entrez donc vous réchauffer ? »

En dépit de cette bienveillante spontanéité, il évalua l'offre un instant, défiant à l'idée de s'introduire en ces lieux qui ne ressemblaient plus aux images de sa mémoire. Une part de lui arguait ardente qu'il gagnerait mieux à poursuivre ses recherches avant que ne tombe la nuit, or la seconde l'obligea à considérer l'état de son propre serviteur – lequel réprimait mal ses tremblements de froid et d'humidité, alourdi par sa veste détrempée, reniflant plus qu'il ne respirait –, quand bien même il aurait décliné toute sollicitude si elle avait été prononcée par créature moins radieuse. Il n'accepta cependant ni par compassion pour son porteur ni par politesse envers son hôte, mais parce que Mademoiselle lui chuchota qu'avec de la chance, il obtiendrait auprès du personnel de l'établissement plus de renseignements sur la localisation de Kagehira que s'il avait erré dans la ville jusqu'au couchant. Il acquiesça en réponse à l'intelligence de sa poupée, et cela fut acquis comme accord auprès du domestique.

Sur la figure rougie du boy, la pluie essuya une larme de soulagement.

L'intérieur du _minshuku_ n'exhalait rien de luxueux. Propret, humble, d'un confort exigu quoique agréable, il exprimait la modestie typique de ces endroits dépossédés de leurs richesses, qui, en compensation, transforment d'infimes détails en marques de leur immortelle dignité. Il n'y avait au mur de la pièce de réception qu'une estampe de papier de riz, œuvre authentique aux allures d'héritage de la part d'un grand maître. Le bois avait été ciré, la trame des tatamis ne comportait aucun accroc, un bouquet automnal agrémentait le petit bureau derrière lequel était assis – ou plutôt, assoupi – un garçon à la chevelure noire, que le raclement de gorge de l'intendant réveilla presque en sursaut. Itsuki n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir ruisseler, sur le vernis du meuble, les mèches de jais semblables à des rubans de suie, que l'endormi s'était redressé, droit à son poste, yeux de grenat grands ouverts à le regarder avec douceur, peut-être à peine somnolent encore.

« Bienvenue _Okyaku-sama_ , salua-t-il après s'être approché pour s'incliner. Souhaiteriez-vous que nous vous préparions une chambre ? »

L'extrême politesse dont le jeune fit montre dissuada le nouveau client de relever son précédent impair, surtout que son collègue ne manqua pas de le houspiller pour sa paresse. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'Itsuki apprit leur patronyme – le rai de zénith se prénommait donc « Kaoru-san », Sakuma Ritsu s'étant présenté en retour – ainsi que la délicate familiarité qui existait entre eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas seulement liés par leur profession mais par une affection qu'il hésita à qualifier de familiale, faute de meilleur référent ; ils avaient beau être aussi différents d'apparence qu'une pygargue et un passereau, ils partageaient indéniablement quelque chose qu'un tiers étranger tel que lui serait incapable de définir.

La diligence avec laquelle Hakaze se chargea des bagages, pendant que son cadet ouvrait la marche, permit à Itsuki de congédier son porteur sans tergiversation. Il écouta les consignes et recommandations en silence, pris d'une soudaine fatigue dès lors qu'il franchit le seuil de sa pièce à coucher, refusa le dîner en prétextant des affaires urgentes pour éloigner tout excès de prévenance, puis, une fois s'être retrouvé seul, revêtit le kimono léger mis à disposition et s'assit près du poêle qu'on avait enclenché à sa demande. Mademoiselle le rejoignit sur ses genoux, appréciant l'onde moelleuse qui commença de se diffuser depuis le chauffage.

« _Et maintenant, Shu-kun ?_ » interrogea-t-elle.

Un soupir s'évada d'entre ses dents.

« Reposons-nous. La traversée a été longue et laborieuse et je ne peux pas dire que ces premiers pas soient une réussite ; nous aurons l'esprit plus clair demain matin. »

Elle n'objecta rien, probablement parce qu'elle-même ressentait ce tiraillement ténu à l'arrière du gosier, ce trait de sécheresse en forme de nœud qui lui entaillait la trachée.

Il y eut deux coups légers contre la paroi, suivis par le coulissement caressant du _fusuma_ ; à l'intérieur, la pénombre régnait toujours, nulle lampe n'ayant été allumée durant le repos de l'occupant. Avant de se faufiler dans la chambre et de refermer derrière lui, Kaoru ravala une plainte – il avait parfois l'impression, entre le benjamin et l'aîné, de vivre avec deux loirs, ou des chats, tous les deux prompts à paresser et à se délecter d'un sommeil à rebours des habitudes humaines, le petit s'assoupissant de-ci de-là pendant la journée, le grand inversant jour et nuit pour ne s'éveiller qu'à l'arrivée de cette dernière et plongeant en léthargie sitôt qu'elle s'évanouissait. En s'introduisant dans la pièce en cet instant, l'intendant se fit la réflexion qu'à partir de la récente équinoxe, le temps consacré à l'obscurité supplantait à présent celui dédié à la lumière, et ce jusqu'au prochain solstice. Et bien qu'il s'était accoutumé depuis des années à régler sa propre horloge sur ces variations saisonnières, il s'étonnait toujours de ce que la fine impatience qui accompagnait chaque retour aux heures d'automne lui inspirait de surcroît un inaltérable souffle de joie.

« Sakuma-san, il est temps de se réveiller. Je vous ai porté votre repas. »

Aucun son n'indiqua que le message avait été reçu. Il fallut attendre que Kaoru ouvrît les volets côté jardin pour qu'émerge de sous le futon un gémissement enroué, murmure contrarié par l'irruption de la luminosité – quoique minime en cette heure crépusculaire.

« Non, il n'y a pas de ''mmnh'' qui tienne. Votre frère est en train de dîner, dépêchez-vous de le remplacer. »

Il y avait longtemps que le ton impératif ne changeait rien, mais Hakaze ne parvenait pas lui-même à y mettre assez de conviction, assez de vigueur pour arracher le dormeur à son linceul, alors que cette feinte indolence participait en vérité d'un jeu qu'il n'avait que très rarement gagné, moins par quelconque faiblesse que par intérêt ; de fait, perdre l'amusait beaucoup plus que de l'emporter sur son adversaire, lequel se montrait toujours de fort bonne humeur après une victoire, si bien qu'en définitive ils sortaient ensemble vainqueurs de cette espèce de joute qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Sakuma-san... »

Dans la pénombre bleue du soir, Kaoru vint déposer le plateau du dîner sur la table basse, puis se rapprocha des couvertures qui avaient cessé de remuer. Aussitôt qu'il posa la paume sur elles, il les aperçut qui bruissaient de nouveau, pareilles à une pelote de chaud s'étirant sous sa caresse et, profitant de cette réaction pour glisser les doigts sous leur masse duveteuse, il ne tarda pas à se couler entièrement dans l'interstice. Dessous, la touffeur lui rappela la lénification que procure un bain brûlant ; il laissa d'ailleurs échapper un son d'aise, juste feutré, qui rencontra une résonnance moelleuse à quelques centimètres de son visage – signe qu'il faisait face à l'habitant du cocon, qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une poignée de centimètres pour trouver, pour toucher sa future défaite du bout des ongles.

« Tu persistes alors que tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas... entendit-il gronder rauque d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Tu continues même si tu sais que pour toi, je ne réponds pas à ce nom... »

La menace, si tant est qu'elle soit à interpréter en ce sens, n'agita guère Kaoru. Il en avait supporté d'autres par le passé, parfois bien plus âpres, or, s'il se restreignait de cette façon ce n'était que par crainte de ne plus être capable de retourner en arrière, de ne plus _vouloir_ utiliser d'autre appelation que celle qu'on lui réclamait, celle trop affectueuse, trop intime pour ne pas rendre n'importe quelle variante insipide et mensongère. Sous les draps cependant, dans cette alcôve exiguë où l'oxygène avait le parfum de leur peau, l'écart lui était permis et il s'autorisait ce geste, l'offrait tel un hymne à la lune, un rite à sa divinité, puisqu'ici elle était seule à l'écouter, puisque c'était là son unique caprice et sa bénédiction, et que Kaoru ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour lui céder. À la seconde où ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, elle avait déjà bondi sur lui pour l'étreindre, triomphante, dévorant son propre nom à même la langue qui l'articulait.

« Bonne nuitée, Kaoru-kun.

– Bonne nuitée, Rei-kun. »

« Ah, tu as fini par me retrouver ? »

Itsuki ne fit même pas l'effort de se retourner tout de suite en prononçant ces mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la présence pour la sentir, par ailleurs, pour la deviner en train de le regarder, debout dans son dos, muette et contemplative, à guetter l'invitation tacite qu'il lui adresserait lorsqu'il en aurait le goût – ce qui, ce soir, survint presque dès qu'elle se révéla à lui. D'ordinaire il se montrait plus patient, comme s'il repoussait l'échéance, qu'il testait sa résistance, sauf que ce soir, juste ce soir, et parce qu'elle-même l'avait boudé durant les vingt jours que s'était éternisé le voyage maritime, il n'avait pas l'âme à la faire attendre. À se faire attendre. La tentation de la négliger en représailles, ne serait-ce que pour lui signifier sa rancune, lui effleura certes l'esprit mais il préféra l'étouffer au profit de ces retrouvailles qu'il avait longuement convoquées, à l'époque pas si lointaine où il s'allongeait de guinguois sur son inconfortable couchette en comptant les heures qui le séparaient de la terre ferme.

« Viens là. »

Elle obéit. Elle ne lui disait jamais non. Ne lui disait jamais rien non plus. Se mouvait au fil de ses ordres, au gré de ses commandes, lui appartenait en pensée, à sa disposition pleine et entière, à satisfaire la moindre de ses requêtes ; elle était sienne, c'était ce qu'elle lui devait – après tout, c'était de sa seule faute à elle s'il avait quitté la France pour rentrer à Hokkaido, plus de dix ans après des adieux qu'il avait cru définitifs.

La première fois qu'elle lui était apparue, les fenêtres de l'appartement familial scintillaient encore au lendemain des feux de la Nativité. Il s'était posté contre la vitre de sa chambre, cherchant dans les pétillances des illuminations ce détail qu'il essayait de se remémorer, cette chose qu'il avait longtemps jugée essentielle et qui, en ce jour précis, ne lui revenait pas. Le ciel était gris comme maintenant, le vent d'hiver n'ayant pas découragé les croyants ni les passants de faire perdurer les réjouissances au-delà du 25 décembre, et pendant que dans la pièce à vivre sa mère cuisinait, son père lisait les actualités, son grand-père rapiéçait, sa grande sœur paradait et son grand frère fumait tout en discutant, lui se demandait pourquoi ce ridicule oubli lui emplissait tant l'esprit, pourquoi il n'avait de plaisir à rien et si mal derrière le sternum pour un bête, misérable, pitoyable petit oubli. Il s'était finalement détourné en vue de s'entretenir avec Mademoiselle, histoire de tromper l'ennui, et il l'avait surprise là autant qu'elle l'avait surpris, assise sur le rebord de son lit, la main tendue vers la table de chevet où avait été installée la poupée. Une voix – laquelle ? il ne se souvenait pas que ce fût la sienne – avait déclaré :

« _Tu l'as gardée ? Elle est vraiment si importante pour toi ?_ »

L'ombre s'était ensuite volatilisée, creusant en lui des abysses d'incertitude.

Mademoiselle n'était pas étrangère au trouble de son propriétaire, bien qu'il refusât de la juger responsable de son égarement. À l'inverse, elle lui fut d'un précieux secours lorsqu'il entreprit de récupérer les indices nécessaires à l'identification de ce fantôme qui, chaque nuit depuis cette date, se mit à le visiter. Au début, il ne lui était visible qu'une brassée de secondes, indéfinissable, mais l'assiduité aidant il prit plus d'ampleur, plus d'acuité aussi, jusqu'à acquérir un visage distinct à la fin de janvier – et dès lors aviver chez Itsuki le brusque désir de revenir au Japon, ce pays auquel il avait pourtant tourné le dos devant les portes de l'adolescence.

« Plus près. Approche. »

Il s'était redressé sur son séant. Il était étendu sur le dos. À genoux. Il était minuit. L'aube papillonnait déjà au-dessus des toits – peut-être n'apparaîtrait-elle plus jamais. Septembre était fini. Octobre n'avait pas encore commencé. Le Nord était inversé et le Sud porté disparu. Itsuki ne savait plus, comme souvent lorsque l'illusion prenait le pas, comme toujours avec ce spectre entre les bras. Il aurait pu affirmer qu'il s'était couché avec le soleil, mais à quel moment précisément ? Il y avait eu cette mélodie de l'autre côté de la paroi, cette symphonie secrète dont il reconnaissait sans mal le couple d'instruments, pour ce qu'il avait appris à la jouer seul pour lui-même ; et il avait essayé de ne pas y prêter attention, il avait essayé de diriger ses pensées vers la marche à suivre pour le lendemain, vers des réalités plus tangibles – le poêle non loin, l'inventaire de sa trousse de couture, le prochain costume qu'il fabriquerait pour Mademoiselle –, en vain. L'instant d'avant il observait la marée de ténèbres au plafond de sa chambre et, une fulgurance plus tard, le réel s'était délité au rythme des silences bruyants qui fleurissaient à quelques mètres au-delà de son crâne, calfeutrés par la distance et toutefois assez impudiques pour rejaillir en échos aigus, atisés par l'imagination.

« Si vulgaire... », s'affligea Itsuki à l'orée de ses songes.

Il avait alors senti comme une couche d'étoffe se détacher de son thorax et avait derechef rectifié son commentaire, les doigts jetés au devant de l'absence :

« Non, pas toi. Toi, reste. Tu ne déranges pas. »

Cependant il s'était douté que parler fendrait la trame du sommeil. Et même s'il ignorait toujours sur quelle corde onirique il vagabondait funambule, à quelle hauteur de conscience il somnanbulait, c'est avec une étrange clarté qu'il remarqua le regard qu'on lui lançait à travers la déchirure : un œil d'or et un œil d'azur, les deux d'une brillance si vive, si avide, qu'il l'attira à lui sans prévenir.

Les gestes, par l'usage, lui étaient devenus familiers. Jamais ne les avait-il avoué à quiconque hormis Mademoiselle parce qu'ils nourrissaient un dégoût de soi et une honte trop profondes pour être exprimés, et néanmoins il était incapable de ne pas les pratiquer chaque fois que l'ombre venait le recouvrir, quand elle rampait sous ses paupières afin de s'y lover, de lui inspirer des fantaisies qui n'étaient d'habitude l'apanage que de ses créations vestimentaires. Elle n'avait pas besoin de posséder un nom – seulement de chanter le sien pour l'enjoindre à continuer, et le rythme faisait le reste. Bientôt se forma entre sa chambre et la mitoyenne un canon à trois voix, à l'harmonie chaotique, amas de chuchotis mouillés et de soupirs enfuis trop loin pour être rattrapés, ponctué de plaintes à contre-temps ou de vibrantes syncopes ; tour à tour l'on invoquait des fantômes ou des clochettes, à moins que ce ne fut leur simple tintement qu'il écoutait trembler, et tout à coup il s'était demandé comment ce serait si c'était son nom qu'on libérait ainsi, sa propre syllabe qu'on _shushurrait_ langoureux, à demi étouffée dans les draps. Dessinant en rêve les nouvelles secousses pantelantes d'un pantin à sa merci, les saccades électriques que déchargent les nerfs frottés les uns aux autres. Peignant par à-coups ces prunelles levées vers lui depuis des abîmes de plaisir, avec cette orchidée impuissante à se refermer, délicatement ourlée sur ce _Shu_ aux accents de prière, _Shu_ toujours transi contre sa tempe, à lui glacer tous les pores de la peau

mais la mélopée persistait languide par-delà la cloison

et ses visions ne tarissaient pas, pareilles aux cent tableaux d'un châtiment auquel il se vouait de belle grâce, arquant l'échine de mille griffures, de mille baisers ; « Shu » entendait-il de velours à l'intérieur de son âme – _Shu_ à ricocher à la surface de son cœur – et « Shu » répétait-il à la place d'un autre, tapi dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, « Shu » étranglé comme le premier cri du monde et comme son ultime agonie ; _Shu_ puisqu'il était le seul à s'appeler cette nuit, jusqu'à en trembler _Shu_ et, pour avoir heurté son front par maladresse au bois tendre de Mademoiselle, sagement disposée près de son oreiller, _Shu_ jusqu'à s'oublier au bout de ses doigts de pin, avec l'espoir un peu tordu qu'elle acceptera de lui pardonner cette fois encore ces délices répugnants.

L'ombre s'était déjà retirée lorsque ses esprits lui revinrent – la sensation visqueuse sur ses phalanges aussi. Il s'extirpa de son futon avec une précaution écœurée, la main coupable portée devant lui dans l'obscurité, et constata en se dirigeant vers le baquet de toilette que la litanie voisine s'était achevée à son tour. Frénétiquement, il frictionna toutes les parties souillées de son épiderme, ne s'interrompant qu'après plusieurs rinçages successifs malgré le fait qu'il savait que l'aurore ne suffirait pas à en effacer le souvenir. Quelle heure était-il, au demeurant ? Il n'avait l'envie ni de se remettre sous la couverture ni d'ouvrir les volets, aussi choisit-il de sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin clos, à l'arrière de l'auberge, après avoir enfilé une veste de circonstances.

L'accès au patio se faisait par des _shōji_ situés au rez-de-chaussée, dont le papier blanc laissait filtrer le gris jaunâtre des nuits de ville. Itsuki s'était attendu à s'y trouver seul, or il regretta de ne pas avoir amené Mademoiselle lorsqu'il discerna la silhouette d'un être humain assis sur une pierre, au-dessus d'une mare où se reflétait un quartier de lune brumeux. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais de nombreux cirrus lacéraient le firmament et les feuilles luisaient pâles sous la gloire d'une lanterne à quatre pieds, plus polies que du métal. À contempler cette scène, un éclair soudain frappa Itsuki. C'était là, dans cette pulsation suspendue, là que résidait la véritable signification des kanjis de l'enseigne – l'inconnu lui-même intégrant ce paysage à la perfection, comme s'il en était à la fois l'instigateur et la pièce centrale. Cette certitude au fondement mystique lui donna par ailleurs le courage de s'avancer pour saluer celui-ci, qui lui rendit la courtoisie.

« Bien la bonne nuit, _Okyaku-sama._ »

Même sans le respect de l'appelation, il aurait deviné à qui il avait affaire. Impossible en effet d'être aveugle aux similarités qui transparaissaient entre cet homme au milieu de la vingtaine et le jeune gérant du _minshuku_ , impossible de n'être pas non plus fasciné par l'éclat d'higanbana qui ornait son regard, par la mélancolie suave de sa voix :

« Il est très tard... ou très tôt. Cherchez-vous quelque chose ? Les lieux sont-ils à votre convenance ? »

Itsuki hésita avant de répondre. L'absence de Mademoiselle rendait d'emblée la discussion pénible, pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'avec le calme de la nuit, l'affabilité de son hôte et la fraîcheur du petrichor, son équilibre ne faillirait pas. Après tout, depuis le fond de l'air jusqu'aux palpitations de son cœur, rien ne renvoyait à ces semaines de terreur durant lesquelles, bringuebalé dans la capitale française par ses parents, multipliant les réceptions mondaines où il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur cent, assommé de frivolités et par cette culture qu'il n'avait jamais appréhendée qu'en livres, il avait peu à peu perdu pied. Ici, il était en terrain connu. Et s'il ne parvenait pas encore à se renvendiquer « chez lui », au moins y était-il sauf.

« L'atmosphère est... nostalgique, tâtonna-t-il. Il y a dix ans que je suis parti.

– Vous devez être désorienté par tous ces changements. Depuis quelques décennies, l'univers semble pris dans une course folle qui se précipite de plus en plus ces dernières années, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Les Chinois en premiers, les Russes à présent... On dirait que bientôt, tout va s'embraser ! »

Itsuki grimaça, peu friand de ces théories catastrophes. Ils étaient aux prémices du XXe siècle, ère de progrès et de modernisme – qu'aurait-il pu advenir de si cataclysmique sur cette île aux confins du monde ?

« Ce n'était pas une auberge ici, auparavant. Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu des anciens propriétaires de l'endroit ? »

Sakuma ne répliqua pas tout de suite à l'interrogation. D'abord il descendit de sa pierre, puis il se rapprocha de son invité, lui octroyant par ce biais tout loisir d'apprécier le mouvement élégant de ses jambes, presque aussi souple que son phrasé. Ses yeux flambaient doux à la lueur de la lanterne.

« Je suis navré, ils sont malheureusement décédés. Il y a... voyons... un peu plus de quatre ans. Nous avons réaménagé la boutique pour la transformer en auberge dans les mois qui ont suivi. »

Mais Itsuki n'écoutait déjà plus, saisi à la gorge par la révélation. Pétrifié d'horreur, comme asphyxié dès la sentence initiale : _décédés_. Depuis des mois qu'il poursuivait ce fantôme, n'y avait-il donc eu à l'attendre au bout du chemin qu'une sépulture vieille de quatre ans ? Non. Il n'y croyait pas – refusait cette vérité. Non. Il devait

« ...y avoir une erreur. »

Sa voix elle-même s'était étiolée sur ces mots, contraignant son interlocuteur à le faire répéter.

« Il doit y avoir une _erreur_ , grogna-t-il plus qu'il n'articula. Et l'enfant qui vivaient avec eux ? Le... le garçon qu'ils avaient adopté, il est... non, il ne peut pas être..?! »

En guise de réponse, Sakuma secoua la tête ; la raison d'Itsuki s'en trouva éraflée de plus belle.

« Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est mon petit frère qui s'est chargé des négociations, de la reprise, de l'administration avec le propriétaire, qui est par ailleurs l'un de ses amis. Si quelqu'un peut vous renseigner, c'est sans doute lui ; on l'aura informé des antécédents du bâtiment. Il dort à cette heure, mais je peux le prévenir de vos recherches dès son réveil si vous le souhaitez ? »

Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaires à ce qu'Itsuki considère le relent d'espérance soulevée par cette annonce. Il y avait, dans l'aveu d'ignorance du grand brun, l'irrationnel espoir de n'avoir pas traversé deux océans pour échouer devant une tombe – si tant est qu'il existât une stèle au nom d'un orphelin –, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas exiger qu'on tirât Ritsu du lit sur-le-champ pour lui fournir les informations désirées.

Poings serrés et mâchoires closes, il se pencha en signe de remerciement, la langue tachée par la saveur du sang.

*** 

À observer les minuscules diamants disposés au coin des yeux de Ritsu, il avait profité de ce que Kaoru s'était détourné, son bouquet de chélones entre les bras, pour relâcher un long bâillement. Il n'avait toutefois pu s'alanguir sur la table de la même façon que les jours précédents puisqu'il guettait l'irruption du voyageur de la veille, lequel avait de nouveau décliné l'offre d'un petit-déjeuner. Ritsu ne savait trop comment décrypter cette créature qui, en moins d'une nuit, avait acquis les faveurs de son frère ; jamais encore n'avait-il rencontré spécimen plus bigarré que ce dernier, de sorte qu'il y voyait une forme de présage, un oracle presque – entre excentriques, ils s'étaient probablement bien trouvés. Au début, le cadet s'était cependant montré méfiant, prétextant qu'il avait trop de travail à l'auberge pour escorter un touriste, mais Rei avait su se montrer persuassif et Kaoru lui-même avait pesé dans la balance en appuyant chacun des arguments énoncés par sa propre version : au bout du compte, ils s'étaient arrangés – l'argument phare restant qu'un détour par la maison d'Isara lui serait autorisé, une fois sa mission accomplie. Ritsu s'était aussitôt braqué d'un cran, embarrassé d'avoir trahi son enthousiasme par un sourire qui n'avait pas échappé à son aîné. Maintenant, il entendrait parler pendant des mois de cet « adorable » bris de faiblesse qu'il avait exposé à son insu.

Tout ça pour un étranger.

Un étranger qui finit par le rejoindre en grande tenue d'apparat, ou du moins fut-ce l'impression qu'il en eut en le regardant ainsi s'approcher dans ses habits d'Occidental, pantalon cigarette et gilet carmin brodé d'argent, un haut-de-forme à l'extrémité d'une main, sa poupée sur l'autre avant-bras dans une ample robe assortie. _Un couple princier_ , apprécia Ritsu tandis qu'il jugeait, en comparaison, la sobriété de son propre habillement, _haori_ traditionnel et sandales de bois. Durant tout le trajet, il eut la sensation qu'on exhibait une morne coupelle de bronze – lui – aux côtés d'un sublime miroir de faïence – l'autre – et qu'ils attiraient tous deux, pour des raisons troubles, le dédain autant que la moquerie. Itsuki ne décrocha pas un mot. Son guide en avait déduit qu'il était agacé de la tournure prise par les événements, car s'ils en étaient contraints d'arpenter la ville plutôt que de s'entretenir en paix dans le salon du _minshuku_ , c'était à cause de lui ; depuis le tragique incident qui avait conduit les frères Sakuma à s'installer dans l'ancienne échoppe de tisseranderie, Ritsu avait en effet oublié le destin du rejeton Kagehira bien qu'à cette époque il l'eût croisé à de nombreuses reprises. Plus personne n'avait demandé des nouvelles de lui depuis quatre ans – comment aurait-il pu concevoir qu'un jour, un expatrié extravagant retournerait à cet endroit précis pour en réclamer sans délai ? Contrit face au désemparement de son client, il avait néanmoins suggéré de se rendre auprès du propriétaire en personne. Là-bas, la mémoire était inaltérable.

Là-bas, les noms étaient éternels.

La résidence se situait au pied du mont Hakodate, à proximité du sanctuaire de Gokoku. La veille, Itsuki avait eu l'occasion de parcourir ce quartier niché à l'extrémité du cap visible depuis Honshu, mais il n'avait déposé aucune offrande sur aucun des autels disséminés le long de son parcours, pas plus qu'il n'avait daigné s'arrêter devant l'église chrétienne, dépareillée, qui se dressait non loin du port. Sa contrariété gâchait en outre l'angoissante mélancolie qu'il aurait pu éprouver à la vue des façades occidentalisées de certaines demeures, si récentes qu'elles embaumaient toujours la peinture.

« Nous y sommes, _Okyaku-sama_. C'est ici que vit Tsukinaga Leo-san. Il est peu disponible, alors je ne peux rien vous garantir... » avertit Sakuma tandis que se dévoilait sur le perron une demoiselle de son âge, en vêtement de ménage, dont le minois s'illumina un instant avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers lui à petits pas allègres. « Et voici Narukami Arashi-san ; c'est elle qui nous introduira. »

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, Itsuki ôta son couvre-chef puis se présenta, récoltant en retour une révérence d'une touchante maladresse. Il ne lui tint guère rigueur de ses manières ; quelque chose en elle lui rappelait les midinettes de la place Vendôme au début du printemps, quand les beaux jours font étinceler leur chevelure et que les avenues verdoient des froufrous de leurs jupons, la fraîcheur d'avril pimpant leurs joues comme des pétales de rose. Elle tenta même de prononcer un ou deux mots en français qui auraient fait sourire le plus grand s'il n'avait pas eu ce vague à l'âme qui écorchait tout, qui afadissait la moindre nuance autour de lui – cependant il fut sensible à l'attention.

D'un élan joyeux, elle mena ses visiteurs par le dédale de la demeure, et Itsuki put se rendre compte combien elle était emplie de complaisance à l'égard de Ritsu, combien elle lui prodiguait moult attentions auxquelles il renchérissait par autant de faveurs, se désignant l'un l'autre par de petits surnoms comme s'ils n'existaient qu'eux au monde, et peut-être, en définitive, que c'était bel et bien le cas quand ils étaient ensemble, que l'univers entier disparaissait dès qu'ils échangeaient un clin d'œil complice, ce que le second homme ne pouvait comprendre.

Si. Lui aussi était capable d'oublier ses pairs sous les feux d'un unique regard – lui aussi pouvait devenir plus égoïste que jamais pour une minute sous un halo d'or bleu. Il n'était pas jaloux, de surcroît ; il profita au contraire de sa posture en retrait pour apprécier la richesse du mobilier laqué, l'agencement soigné de cette maison plus vaste qu'un immeuble parisien, ainsi que pour façonner dans son imaginaire au moins une dizaine de robes et d'accessoires qui siéraient à merveille à Narukami. Son jugement ne souffrait aucune équivoque : si elle avait vécu en France, il aurait fait d'elle son égérie. Malheureusement, elle n'était ici que domestique aux services d'un aristocrate à la réputation capricieuse, condamnée à ne porter que ces uniformes dépourvus de caractère, à marcher à foulées étroites, à dissimuler ses cheveux sous un insipide foulard. _Du gâchis_ , déplora-t-il tout bas, approuvé par Mademoiselle.

Narukami s'immobilisa finalement devant une porte en dur, à l'extrémité d'une aile de la bâtisse qui contrastait d'avec les halls et les couloirs antérieurs par l'austérité de son décorum. En cet endroit, nulle fresque accrochée le long des murs, nulle vasque sertie d'un bouquet d' _hikebana_ , nulle statuette de porcelaine à l'abri d'un _tokonoma_ ; l'esthétique japonaise avait déserté les lieux, la vie elle-même semblant s'être effacée dans le clair-obscur du corridor.

« _Ou-sama_ a passé la nuit ici, à écrire. Il n'a probablement pas dormi..., expliqua la jeune femme au moment de toquer au battant. Il vient dans cette pièce isolée pour y trouver du calme, car il s'agit d'une partie excentrée de l'édifice, où personne ne circule. Je vous prie d'excuser son état. »

Elle ne précisa toutefois pas si elle parlait de la condition matérielle du logis ou l'état personnel de l'occupant, mais puisque Sakuma n'avait pas l'air dérangé par l'information, Itsuki ne laissa rien transparaître de son inquiétude.

Un, deux, trois, quatre coups.

Silence.

Un, deux, trois, quatre coups.

« _Ou-sama_? Vous êtes là ? Quelqu'un voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Silence.

Un, deux – la porte s'entrouvrit, aussi fatiguée sans doute que la figure qu'elle révéla dans son embrasure. Itsuki grimaça ; si le riche et influent propriétaire d'une dizaine d'établissements dans la région sud d'Hakodate possédait réellement ce faciès éteint, quelle déception ! Quel dépit d'être appelé « roi » quand on a le visage d'un moribond ! Par chance, l'exclamation de Ritsu lui donna tort :

« Suu-chan ! Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais à Tokyo dans l'armée impériale ? »

Et l'intéressé de répondre, les mains affairées à débroussailler les mèches aux reflets vin qui se chamaillaient devant ses yeux :

« O-Oui, moi aussi... Mais Leo-san m'avait fait mander il y a trois jours... Il a même financé ma permission ; c'était primordial que je vienne.

– Il est en période de transe, c'est cela ? », traduisit Sakuma, sur un ton similaire à celui qu'on emploierait pour parler de la dernière lubie d'un vieil époux. Son ami acquiesça, un soupir au bord des lèvres, avant de se décaler :

– Voulez-vous entrer tout de même ? Si vous avez fait le déplacement, il convient que vous le rencontriez malgré tout. »

Itsuki accueillit la proposition sur la défensive, lui qui avait pourtant convoqué cette entrevue. À jauger des allures et des propos des uns et des autres, qui sans conteste se connaissaient et se fréquentaient de longue date – les trois garçons ayant été éduqués ensemble par les mêmes pédagogues, apprendrait-il plus tard de la bouche de Ritsu –, il sentait venir l'échec à l'instar de la clameur montante d'un jour de marché, sourde, inexpugnable.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la pièce prenait à la gorge comme un lendemain de carnage. Nonobstant la superficie disponible, vingt tatamis de prime abord, et l'absence de meubles volumineux ayant pu grignoter l'espace, le sol était jonché de cent millions de feuilles dispersées aux mille vents, une portion congrue ayant été épargnée du désastre par ce qui avait dû être l'emplacement où avait dormi le militaire dépêché selon le désir de son souverain. Les feuillets quadrillés étaient tous noircis sans distinction, certains même au verso, d'une calligraphie fine et nerveuse, exaltée, et d'autres s'ajoutaient encore à la marée grise dont on se débarrassait depuis le fond de la salle, à intervalles réguliers, sans même s'assurer d'où est-ce qu'ils s'amassaient. Les cadavres d'une dizaine de tasses, à l'arôme profond de café, s'alignaient sous la table basse sur laquelle travaillait le seigneur de guerre, lequel piochait _adagio_ dans une pile de papier encore vierge, de sorte qu'on avait l'impression, à l'admirer remuer depuis la porte, d'assister au fonctionnement d'une machine à cracher des mots, les feuilles se contentant de transpercer ses flancs afin de s'y gorger voluptueusement d'encre et d'humanité et de se répandre ensuite sur les tatamis.

« Il s'active ainsi depuis que je suis arrivé », précisa Tsukasa après avoir fait entrer les deux invités – Narukami étant restée sur le pas de la porte. Puis, à l'intention du propriétaire : « Leo-san, accepteriez-vous d'écouter la requête de ce monsieur ? ...Leo-san ? »

Itsuki étouffa son irritation dans les rubans de Mademoiselle, qui prit aussitôt le relais :

« _Tsukinaga-sama, nous sommes profondément navrés de vous importuner durant votre travail, mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous renseigner... Nous recherchons un jeune homme, de la famille Kagehira, qui habitait autrefois dans feu l'échoppe Eishoku. Il aurait quitté les lieux après le décès de ses parents adoptifs... Sauriez-vous où il se trouve aujourd'hui ?_ »

Sans surprise, la politesse de la poupée se heurta à une muraille de silence qu'effritaient seulement les grattements du papier. Chez Narukami, en revanche, la mention du patronyme Kagehira fit l'effet d'une détonation, bien qu'elle remercia sa position arrière de lui permettre de dissimuler la souffrance qui venait de lui perforer la poitrine.

« Vous cherchez le fils des anciens tisserands ? »

Itsuki hocha la tête à la question du soldat, or ses dents grinçaient de colère d'être traité avec si peu de considération. Un monarque digne de ce titre aurait consenti ne serait-ce que se retourner vers ses sujets, plutôt que de leur exposer son dos et l'empire de sa décadence ! mais rien. Rien que ce champ de ruines littéraire, les mines embarrassées d'un Ritsu et d'un Suou au front bas et le crissement infini de la plume griffonnant griffonnant griffonnant, comme si elle mourrait de s'interrompre. Après un temps de réflexion, de quoi puiser dans sa mémoire tout ce qui avait trait à ce garçon, Tsukasa reprit néanmoins la parole :

« Il a logé ici, le temps que se terminent les démarches pour le rachat de la bâtisse. Il aurait été à la rue, sinon, car il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer les funérailles de ses parents _et_ les dépenses liées à son commerce. C'était son souhait de pérenniser la boutique, mais malheureusement... Quand je suis parti pour Tokyo, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il était toujours là. J'ignore ce qui s'est produit ensuite. »

Mademoiselle s'apprêtait à remercier pour ces renseignements, certes maigres, du moins concrets, quand tous d'un coup se raidirent.

Le son avait cessé.

L'écriture s'était tue.

Et une voix royale d'éclater en commandement :

« Ah. Je n'ai plus de feuilles. Q'est-ce que tu fais, Suo' ? Rapporte-m'en, l'inspiration n'attend pas ! »

L'interpellé ne put empêcher un rictus de déformer son museau, accentuant ses traits tirés. Voilà à quoi avait dû ressembler sa nuit, et s'il n'était pas déjà en train de fulminer contre cette attitude égocentrique, Itsuki se serait demandé ce qui avait pu pousser un jeune officier de la trempe de Tsukasa à négliger son devoir et sa santé pour un monarque de pacotille – la vérité ne lui aurait guère plu, par ailleurs.

« Leo-san... Pourriez-vous prêter attention à votre invité, d'abord ?, suggéra le militaire.

– Mais je n'ai invité personne ? », s'offusqua derechef son interlocuteur avant d'enfin – enfin ! – daigner faire volte-face et dévisager ses visiteurs.

Tsukinaga n'aurait laissé quiconque indifférent ; outre la luminance de ses prunelles, le roux prononcé de ses cheveux en bataille et l'expressivité de son visage, il s'était barbouillé les deux joues d'encre et portait son kimono ouvert large sur son torse, ce qui obligea Narukami à tourner la tête pour camoufler sa gêne tandis qu'Itsuki cachait les yeux de Mademoiselle derrière sa paume. Ritsu, lui, goba un pouffement alors que Tsukasa se confondait en pénibles excuses. Ce fut celui-ci qui, après que l'ordre fut revenu dans les rangs, répéta toutefois la requête avec ses propres mots :

« Leo-san... Vous souvenez-vous du jeune Kagehira que vous avez hébergé il y a quatre ans ? »

Un nuage sembla voiler le regard du roi à cette interrogation. S'il réfléchissait ou s'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, personne n'aurait su dire ; cette fixation dura plusieurs lentes secondes, une éternité de plus pour Itsuki dont les veines atteignirent presque leur point d'ignition. Puis le propriétaire lâcha :

« Je l'ai _chassé_. »

se désintéressa de tout ce qui ne concernait pas son ouvrage, tourna de nouveau le dos à la porte et héla son assistant-malgré-lui :

« Et ces feuilles, ça traîne ?! Vite, Suo, mon récit s'échappe !! »

Itsuki n'eut même pas le temps de s'insurger. _Quand, comment, pourquoi ?_ En une fraction de seconde son sang s'enflamma et il s'entendit hurler

« Chassé OÙ !? »

sous l'œil incrédule, effaré, des personnes alentour. Seul Tsukinaga n'avait pas tressailli, quand bien même il trancha sur-le-champ d'un ton plus glacial qu'une lame d'Arctique :

« Et pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de le savoir ? Soyez déjà satisfait de ce que je m'en souvienne et allez donc importuner quelqu'un d'autre avec votre traque passéiste. »

Si quelqu'un émit une quelconque objection envers ce rudoiement, Itsuki était déjà trop loin pour s'en émouvoir.

*** 

Il n'avait pas couru aussi vite depuis une décennie.

Dans son affolement, son myocarde fracassait ses tempes à grands coups de cymbales, les arbres craquaient contre ses tympans et sa propre respiration avait gonflé féroce à l'intérieur de ses poumons, jusqu'à rivaliser de violence avec les tornades. Le monde bougeait flou autour de lui, effroyable, sans qu'il sache où aller, où errer, où se réfugier, et il s'élançait à perdre haleine dans les rues de la cité, écrasant Mademoiselle sur son poitrail douloureux, la vue brouillée de terreur.

La navrance dans le regard de Tsukasa – la désolation mutique de Sakuma. Les cris d'angoisse de Narukami.

Il les revivait tous, leurs réactions figées à l'instant où il avait quitté le manoir, incapable d'endurer cette oppression plus longtemps. Il s'était comporté comme un lâche – aurait-il seulement pu choisir meilleure attitude ? Vociférer dans le vide, ravager son environnement ? Il aurait tout détruit, tout brisé morceau après morceau s'il n'avait pas fui, il le savait, cette chose en lui qui en appelait au massacre, il l'aurait laissée anéantir tous les obstacles jusqu'à satiété, jusqu'à assouvissement complet de sa haine, n'aurait pu la combattre sans y abandonner sa volonté. Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait pensée endormie, réduite au silence au fond de sa conscience, un mauvais rêve, une broutille éculée... Mais elle avait resurgi et lui courait, les bras ceints autour de Mademoiselle il courait, courait sans but et sans fin, et quand l'effroi se dissipa il ignorait où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Ses foulées avaient ralenti avec le paysage, à peine un peu plus net, quand son crâne s'était mis à tourner si brusque qu'il avait failli s'effondrer au milieu de la chaussée. Sur sa gauche, l'on descendait vers la mer et, sur sa droite, une mince allée bordée de pruniers grimpait en douceur vers un temple isolé ; à l'invitation de Mademoiselle, il s'y dirigea d'un pas pesant.

« _Shu-kun, tu serres trop_ _fort... Calme-toi, va t'asseoir un moment au sanctuaire. Tu as besoin de repos, tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier._ »

Entendre sa poupée lui témoigner tant de souci apaisa d'un cran Itsuki. Son esprit tanguait toujours, en proie à une houle d'anxiété qui ne paraissait pas vouloir refluer, cependant il s'efforça d'inspirer plus lentement jusqu'à atteindre le torii gris. Puisqu'il n'y avait que lui dans les parages, il s'installa alors sur les marches devant l'enceinte, une main sur le sternum à écouter ramollir son cœur. Il aurait voulu dormir cent ans, dormir et ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Dormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Plus de dix mille kilomètres le séparaient de sa famille, cependant il se sentait plus loin encore de celui dont les traces s'effaçaient sous son nez, à l'extrémité de ses ongles, à la fois plus proche et plus distant que jamais.

« _Il est en vie, c'est une certitude,_ déclara Mademoiselle pour réconfort, _je le sens. Toi aussi ?_ »

Il acquiesça distraitement, sans vraiment comprendre d'où il tirait cette confiance. Était-ce l'atmosphère marine et éthérée de ce sanctuaire oublié ? Était-ce ce frôlement au sommet de son crâne, évanescent comme un baiser ? Quand il releva la tête, elle se tenait là à l'admirer, un sourire doux pour tout dialogue, son regard vairon pour seule étreinte.

« Tu viens me hanter en pleine lumière, à présent ? » murmura Itsuki, en définitive peu surpris de la voir apparaître ainsi à l'ombre de pruniers sacrés, si près qu'il aurait pu la toucher – et ne jamais vraiment l'atteindre.

La réminiscence, dans son sillage immédiat, enivrait de l'arôme des ancolies.

Il revoyait l'horreur sur le visage de Kagehira.

L'or de son iris était devenu de plomb ; le côté céruléen s'était quant à lui flétri sous l'effet d'un absolu dégoût ; ses lèvres tremblotaient, sur le point de céder aux sanglots. Il n'avait pas douze ans et la bordure de ses cils était d'un rouge anémone luisant d'une eau dont Itsuki ne comprenait pas la provenance. Il avait mis tellement de soin, tellement d'application dans son cadeau d'adieu ! Après de si longues heures à chercher ce qui plairait le plus à son camarade d'enfance, impossible qu'il ait pu se tromper de la sorte. Impossible qu'il ait eu tort de passer des nuits et des nuits à confectionner ce capuchon de fourrure à la douceur exceptionnelle, à en faire pâlir d'envie toutes les reines d'Europe ! Il s'était surpassé, il en était convaincu, et ayant réclamé que son ami déballe son présent sous ses yeux, et non en cachette comme il était d'usage, il s'était attendu à lustrer son orgueil sous le miel de ses remerciements émerveillés. _À don extraordinaire, louanges extraordinaires_ , voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Mais devant lui Kagehira se retenait de pleurer en contemplant le camail couleur crème, et Itsuki ne savait décidément de quelle source turbide jaillissait son chagrin. Il l'entendit balbutier, le gosier obstrué de souffrance :

« C'est... C'est pour ça q-qu'il ne rentrait plus à la maison... »

N'était-ce pas évident ? Le futur couturier n'en démordait pas : qu'aurait-il pu utiliser de mieux pour son ouvrage que le ravissant pelage de ce petit lapin que Kagehira transportait partout avec lui avec bonheur ? _À matière sublime, vêtement sublime_ , voilà ce qu'il pensait. Mais à regarder son ami jeter le capuchon au sol puis déguerpir en larmes, la figure tordue de tristesse, il lui semblait avoir manqué un ajustement.

Il ne l'avait plus revu ensuite, et ce jusqu'à l'heure où le ferry quitta le port d'Hakodate en direction de Vladivostok.

Même Mademoiselle n'avait pas osé parler tant que ces vieilles images sépia rémanaient à la conscience d'Itsuki. Un instant encore, elle le laissa s'imprégner de cette illusion entre amertume et nostalgie, l'accompagnant dans sa torpeur d'un temps révolu, pansant par son silence compatissant les volutes de douleur qui contractaient son myocarde. Une minute s'écoula ainsi, puis une autre, puis le soleil cessa tout à coup d'éclairer au-dessus d'eux pendant qu'une voix pourpre s'enroulait dans leur dos :

« Eh, excusez-moi Monsieur, mais votre complet, là... Il n'est pas d'ici ou bien je m'y connais pas. »

Le concerné bondit sur ses pieds pour se retourner vers le nouveau venu qui, d'un œil vif, en profita pour épouser tous les détails de son costume avant de renchérir aussitôt :

« J'en étais sûr, un coup d'aiguille aussi raffiné... Très caractéristique. Manufacture européenne, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, mais attendez, cette poupée..? »

Troublé par l'irruption de cette haute silhouette à la tunique de flammes, Itsuki eut tout juste le réflexe de protéger Mademoiselle entre ses bras pour éviter qu'elle lui soit enlevée d'une poigne véloce.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » feula-t-il d'instinct, en omettant de saluer ou de commenter le jugement pourtant averti qui venait d'être énoncé.

Heureusement, l'autre ne prit pas ombrage de cette brutalité. S'excusant à l'inverse de son propre manque de cordialité, il entreprit de se présenter dans les règles :

« Je suis le prêtre référent du sanctuaire Sumiyoshi, là où vous vous trouvez. Kiryu Kuro, c'est mon nom. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

– _Oh, cet homme..._ , chuchota Mademoiselle contre le torse d'Itsuki, _il semble me connaître. Ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un ? Demande-lui, Shu-kun, demande-lui, c'est peut-être une chance inespérée !_

– Hum ? C'est vous qui avez parlé ?

– Non, coupa brut le plus jeune des deux. Ce n'est rien, laissez-nous. »

Malgré la sécheresse de son ton, ce dernier ne saurait nier que quelque chose chez le religieux le captivait à son insu, quelque chose auquel il ne donnait pas de qualificatif. Tant son apparence que son timbre de magma lui donnait l'allure d'un volcan au repos, suffisamment sûr de sa puissance pour ne pas avoir à la démontrer d'ostensible façon, car il dégageait une force tranquille que son _shōzoku_ écarlate sublimait avec noblesse. Quoique hirsute au premier abord, sa chevelure répondait en vérité à une stricte discipline où le carmin était souligné d'un vin sombre, tirée vers l'arrière pour ne pas gêner sa vision. Quant à son regard lupin, au vert de prairie brûlée de soleil, il découpait dans les cœurs des fenêtres immenses, limpides, qu'on ne pouvait refermer sans remords.

Il aurait eu huit cent motifs de s'emporter contre la rudesse d'Itsuki, et néanmoins il ne fit même pas mine de s'échauffer.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes bien pâle, est-ce que vous avez mangé ? Attendez-moi ici, il doit rester de la nourriture... Hasumi no danna est toujours trop généreux dans ses portions. »

L'intéressé n'eut pas l'occasion de battre froid que son locuteur repartait déjà à longues foulées vers le temple – fier brasier sur les dalles lisses de l'allée – et en ressortait bientôt, les paumes chargées d'un paquetage où nichaient un trio de boulettes de riz brun. Parce qu'il n'avait eu entre temps ni l'énergie de fuir une seconde fois ni celle de démêler les nœuds à l'intérieur de son cerveau, Itsuki avait patienté, presque hagard, entre les deux piliers du torii, à demi sourd aux recommandations de Mademoiselle qui le priait de se sustenter nonobstant sa répugnance, rien qu'un peu, rien qu'une bouchée, pour ne pas tomber d'inanition. Ah.

 _Dormir et ne plus se réveiller_.

_Mourir et que tout cela n'ait jamais existé._

« _Je vous intrigue, Gūji-sama ? Dites-moi, vous avez remarqué, n'est-ce pas, ma beauté vous est familière ?_ »

Kiryu était demeuré debout aux côtés du couturier pendant que celui-ci avalait, grain de riz après grain de riz, un des nigiris offerts. Bien que son estomac ait revendiqué cette nourriture par quelque discret borborygme, il l'accueillait de mauvaise grâce, et il lui fallut un délai supplémentaire pour que s'évanouisse tout à fait la sensation de crampe qu'avait provoqué l'absorption. Que n'aurait-il payé pour un croissant à la place de cet en-cas basique, pesant et trop salé ! De plus, durant toute cette comédie de repas le prêtre n'avait pas détaché son attention de Mademoiselle – un intérêt qui, du point de vue du propriétaire, expliquait en grande partie son inconfort –, pourtant la curiosité, la _faim_ de savoir avait fini par prendre le pas sur le désagrément et par l'effacer, ne fut-ce qu'un moment, soutenue en cela par la piètre amélioration de son humeur.

« En effet, évalua Kiryu, à demi-songeur. À y regarder de plus près, c'est indéniable : une telle finesse d'exécution, ce ne peut être que l'œuvre de Kagehira. »

Itsuki frissonna. Après tant d'espérances gâchées, tant d'expectatives sans résultats, il rencontrait enfin quelqu'un pour qui ce nom ne constituait ni une honte ni un regret, et il en éprouva une brusque reconnaissance. À son tour, Mademoiselle s'illumina :

« _Oui, oui ! Bien entendu, rendez-vous compte ! J'étais sa toute première création, or son talent était déjà présent de longue date ; Shu-kun ne s'y serait jamais trompé. Oh, c'est lui seul qui a ensuite étendu ma garde-robe, certes, mais mes finitions sont impeccables et je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir d'une pièce défaillante. Admirez, admirez ! Il a pris soin de moi comme d'un trésor !_ »

Les joues d'Itsuki avaient pris la teinte des pivoines, quand bien même il n'aurait pu démentir les propos de la poupée. Kiryu lui-même opina vigoureusement tout au long de l'exposé, puis ajouta avec sérieux :

« Ma mère est professeur de couture et broderie depuis près de vingt ans. Kagehira avait l'habitude de suivre ses enseignements et il restait souvent après la fin. Nous nous sommes connus comme ça, il y a sept... huit ans peut-être. Je me rappellerai toujours... ah, quelle plaie...

– Que lui est-il arrivé !? Où est-il maintenant ? »

Un peu plus et Itsuki lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour en extraire l'information à mains nues. L'histoire ne l'intéressait pas – lui voulait tout de suite le fin mot, posséder la conclusion du récit – quite se couper les doigts en tournant les pages trop vite. Et tant pis s'il devait s'y consumer. Toutefois, sa soudaine requête atisa les soupçons de Kiryu, qui fronça les sourcils :

« Que lui voulez-vous ? S'il m'avait parlé de quelqu'un comme vous, sûr que je m'en serais souvenu ! Je n'aurais pas oublié. Mais il n'a jamais fait allusion à une personne aussi... extravagante. »

Grimace. Devait-il le prendre comme une insulte ou un simple constat ? Si Kagehira l'avait décrit en de tels termes – _extravagant_ –, l'aurait-il à nouveau mal perçu ? Il ne savait pas. _Peut-être._ Non.

« _Oh, ne soyez pas si rustre,_ _Gūji-sama : S_ _hu-kun est rentré de France expressément pour le revoir, il ne lui veut aucun mal ! C'est un ami d'enfance, voyez-v-..._ »

Elle s'interrompit subitement, écrasée par le ton grave d'Itsuki :

« Je veux le retrouver..., commença-t-il – et chacun de ses mots était de ciment –, … pour lui rendre Mademoiselle. »

Sous la brise qui se leva tout à coup, les clochettes du sanctuaire se mirent alors à tintinnabuler.

Il revint au _minshuku_ quelques heures plus tard. Il ne prit pas garde lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Ritsu réveillé en sursaut, la joue d'un rouge plissé par le tissu de sa manche, qui lui souhaita un bon retour d'une voix cependant empesée de contrition. Inutile de ressasser le malencontreux épisode du manoir Tsukinaga – c'est ce que songea Itsuki une seconde avant que Sakuma ne lui adresse ce vœu :

« J'ai un message de Nacchan à votre intention. Elle m'a demandé de vous demander... quand vous aurez retrouvé Kagehira, de lui dire de sa part que... » L'hésitation patente dans la voix du jeune gérant rendit son client curieux malgré la sensation d'harassement qu'il traînait depuis la matinée. Il tendit l'oreille. « … de lui dire... qu'il lui manque. »

La déception dût se lire sur les traits d'Itsuki : pareille banalité méritait-elle autant d'effroi et de suspense ?

« Quels étaient les rapports entre lui et Narukami-san ? » répliqua-t-il comme une petite revanche, juste pour faire perdurer l'embarras dans les yeux de Ritsu. Lequel se mortifia un soupçon, puis jeta un regard à gauche à droite avant d'accepter de répondre, tout bas :

« _Okyaku-sama_ , n'ayez trop de griefs envers Leo-san, s'il vous plaît. Il n'a pas agi de gaieté de cœur, mais pour protéger la réputation de Nacchan et la vie de Kagehira. Comprenez bien que les rumeurs étaient si... Lui-même n'avait pas l'autorité de les faire disparaître. Le clan Narukami n'en démordait pas, on lui a soumis un ultimatum : ou bien il s'occupait du problème sans délai, ou bien eux s'en chargeraient. Il était pieds et poings liés... Il n'avait aucune animosité envers Kagehira : il l'aurait gardé s'il n'y avait pas eu...

– Bien. Je réitère ma question. _Quels_ étaient les rapports entre Kagehira et Narukami-san ? »

À cet instant, et avec une clarté inouïe, Itsuki visualisa la posture de Tsukinaga face à la menace des potentats ; Sakuma arborait la même noirceur sévère au fond de l'œil, le même maintien solennel. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la gravité avec laquelle le roi avait dû exécuter sa décision – la meilleure qu'il aurait pu prendre.

« Ils étaient amis. _Juste_ amis. Leur affection l'un pour l'autre ne comportait rien d'indécent ni de répréhensible. »

Itsuki se détourna. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, et entendu bien assez.

« Je vous remercie pour la comparaison. »

Mais il s'était déjà éclipsé le temps que Ritsu calme le feu de son visage.

Le sommeil se désintéressa de lui durant une longue portion de nuit. La faute n'incombait cependant ni aux sons maintenant familiers émanant de la chambre voisine, ni à un quelconque désarroi quant à la progression de ses recherches, bien au contraire ; l'impatience d'être au lendemain avait transformé ses pensées en torrents électriques et il désespérait de se trouver une occupation d'ici à ce que l'aurore l'autorise à se ruer au dehors, quand même la couture ou sa propre chair n'apaisait pas ses doigts fébriles. Les mots de Kiryu tournoyaient derrière ses tempes en une cacophonie telle que Mademoiselle s'en offusqua au bout de la huitième vrille :

« _Tu exagères, Shu-kun ! Cela valait-il la peine que tu lui mentes avec autant d'aplomb ? Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, mais enfin..._

– Je sais, je sais. Excuse-moi. Il me fallait un argument irréfutable, sans quoi je craignais qu'il ne se méfie davantage. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire...

– _Pas lui dire_ quoi _? La vérité vraie ? Pas lui révéler le secret dans tes entrailles, oh, ça non ! Il n'avait pas une tête à comprendre ces subtilités-là, pas comme le petit du rez-de-chaussée – lui a déjà l'air plus habitué. Avec ce qu'il héberge dans son auberge, de toute manière... Pourtant, Shu-kun..._

– Oui ?

– _Quand tu parles de me rendre à Kagehira..._ »

Itsuki sursauta comme si, d'un coup, une main d'acier avait broyé son myocarde.

« _… n'est-ce pas que tu te mens à toi-même ?_ »

Sitôt qu'il observa les premiers rais de soleil filtrer à travers les volets, il était prêt. Hormis sa bourse, il n'avait pas préparé maintes affaires, jugeant que voyager léger lui serait plus profitable cette fois-ci, et sur le seuil de sa chambre, au moment de refermer le _fusuma_ , il tomba nez à nez avec Kaoru qui se faufilait hors de la pièce mitoyenne. Ils échangèrent un salut sans voile, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours croisés ainsi depuis le début de leur existence, un bonjour si lumineux qu'ils en furent tous deux ébahis l'espace d'une seconde.

« Eh bien, prenez grand soin de vous ! enchaîna timide l'intendant, en guise d'au revoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos bagages, je veillerai sur eux durant votre absence. Revenez-nous vite. »

 _Revenir vite_ , bien sûr. Mais partir vite, d'abord, alors qu'il restreignait ses foulées, bridait ses pas pour ne pas courir le long des avenues bleuies par la lumière rasante du petit jour, pour ne pas rattraper l'ombre qui lui ouvrait la voie en bonds rapides sur les pavés, en entrechats lestes, les poumons gorgés d'allégresse, et qui si elle avait su parler – il en était persuadé – aurait crié son nom ; oui, il était sûr que si elle avait eu des cordes vocales elle aurait dit « Shu ! », elle aurait clamé cette seule syllabe et lui l'aurait reprise en chœur, en litanie et en canon, elle aurait dit « Chante avec moi, Shu ! » et il l'aurait fait jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au règne de la nuit, _Shu_ qu'elle aurait dit, guillerette, _Shu_ d'une voix douce pour laquelle il aurait de nouveau traversé le Pacifique, traversé les sept mers rien que pour l'entendre au creux de son oreille le matin au réveil, à l'instant où sa conscience flotterait encore sur les flots du Cocyte, alors il aurait demandé pardon – à genoux _pardon_ – pour toutes ses erreurs, pour tous ses oublis, pardon pour avoir tué le lapin qu'elle aimait tant, pour être parti sans dire au revoir, pardon pour n'avoir pas envoyé toutes ces lettres qu'il avait arrêté d'écrire, pour sa langue pétrifiée au bout de sa plume, pardon pour sa violence, son exubérance – pardon, pardon pour mon absence, pardon pour mon _amour_.

C'était pour cela qu'il était revenu, au fond.

_Pour qu'elle lui pardonne._

*** 

Les indications de Kiryu se révélèrent exactes, non qu'Itsuki ait douté de leur véracité. Il avait suivi les instructions à la lettre : descendre vers le port de Sumiyoshi, longer la mer jusqu'à l'estuaire de la rivière Kameda, s'arrêter devant la première auberge passé le pont, sur la droite. Un bâtiment sans cachet, discret, le genre à fermer les yeux sur l'origine de ses clients – il n'aurait pas dit « sordide », mais l'aurait pensé tout haut. Devant la porte, deux jeunes gens sur le départ, l'un à la barre d'une charrette à deux roues, l'autre occupé à vérifier les attaches des marchandises qu'ils y avaient entassées, parmi lesquelles une pile de fourrure de renards et des poteries, plusieurs sacs de jute, des étoffes en fil d'écorce et divers ustensiles ou récipients. Un peu de retard et Itsuki les aurait sûrement ratés, même s'ils l'avaient vu arriver de loin – un avantage que de s'habiller aussi _extravagant_.

« Bonjour _messieurs_. Est-ce bien vous, les frères Amagi ? L'on m'a dit que vous pouviez me conduire à votre village... Il y a trois ans, vous y avez accueilli un garçon d'ici. Il paraît qu'il habite toujours avec vous, il s'appelle Kagehira. »

Les deux marchands échangèrent un regard muet, de quoi donner l'impression au troisième homme qu'il s'était trompé sur leur identité. Ils correspondaient pourtant sans aucune dissonnance au portrait dressé par Kiryu : des lapis-lazuli à la place des prunelles, une même crinière pourpre, le museau altier de jeunes chasseurs et une tunique d'un bleu gris aux motifs plus clairs, aux circonvolutions rigides, disséminés sur le col et les pans inférieurs. Comment manquer les deux seuls Aïnous de tout Hakodate ?

« Ah ! s'exclama soudain le plus grand du duo en levant son index victorieux. Miitan !!

– Ah ! l'imita le plus petit en écho, Mikkun ! »

Une vague d'euphorie percuta alors l'âme d'Itsuki de plein fouet, si puissante qu'il dût se ressaisir pour ne pas tanguer, les genoux en coton, si sauvage qu'il masqua par réflexe le pli ému qui avait courbé sa bouche.

« Vous m'emmèneriez ?! C'est extrêmement important. Je peux vous payer si nécessaire, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Tout ce que vous voudrez, tant que vous m'y emmenez ; c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Nouvel échange de regards interloqués. Les Amagi, peu coutumiers de telles suppliques, ne cachèrent pas l'éclat dubitatif que celle-ci allumait en eux, cependant ils ne furent en mesure de refuser – déclinant simplement l'idée d'une contrepartie – et, un hochement de tête et trois politesses plus tard, Itsuki leur emboîtait le pas vers l'extérieur de la ville, vers le nord, la forêt.

Si les deux frères partaient aussi tôt, c'est qu'ils espéraient parvenir à leur _kotan_ avant le crépuscule, en remontant le cours de la rivière Kameda jusqu'aux racines du mont Yokotsu. Le chemin sylvestre ne présentait guère de difficultés, même pour des semelles inadaptées à la randonnée, et les Aïnous furent d'une amène compagnie, loquaces sur nombre thématiques malgré les encore plus nombreux méandres qu'ils durent emprunter pour se faire comprendre, beaucoup de dénominations faisant défaut au vocabulaire d'Itsuki. Rinne, en particulier, était inépuisable quand il s'agissait de nourriture, se vantant d'être marié à la meilleure cuisinière de tout le village en plus de s'enorgueillir cent fois d'avoir été désigné meilleur chasseur de sa tribu, quand Hiiro préférait discuter arts, _a fortiori_ musique parce qu'il pratiquait le tonkori depuis ses plus jeunes années. Pas une fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hakodate la conversation ne retomba dans un silence torpide, et les arrêts qui ponctuaient le flot de leurs paroles n'étaient d'ailleurs que des pauses contemplatives, des instants suspendus où le vent dans les pins racontait à son tour les _yukar_ des siècles passés, où un cerf sika s'enfuyait alerte devant eux, où une tradition millénaire remontait en vibrations numineuses depuis le gosier de Rinne afin d'alimenter le feu de ses muscles, bercer le cœur de son petit frère et faire sourdre des larmes aux mille yeux des dieux-esprits. De temps à autre, on apercevait s'ébrouer dans les bosquets d'if et de ronces de petits rouges-gorges ou des fauvettes, et plus d'une fois Itsuki confondit l'éclair jaune d'un plumage avec celui d'un joyau qu'il lui semblait tout à coup avoir cherché toute son existence.

À la tombée du soir, quand l'astre nacarat incendia l'étole des cieux au-dessus de sa tête et que les ténèbres peu à peu se mirent à danser en longs rubans de cendres autour d'eux, il sut que son périple touchait à sa fin. La mélancolie embrasa dès lors son thorax, tiraillé qu'il était entre l'envie de prolonger le voyage et le bonheur de se savoir arrivé, mais il la laissa le submerger sans lutter, appréciant l'étrange tendresse de cette noyade, les mouvements délicats de la houle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'est à peine s'il s'aperçut que Hiiro avait disparu ou que Rinne s'était éloigné pour ranger ses marchandises, tous deux l'abandonnant à cette langueur qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas remarquée.

Le temps qu'il regagne le rivage par lui-même, il était seul et Mademoiselle étouffait entre ses bras.

Les autres villageois n'avaient pas osé s'approcher, préférant lui jeter des œillades indiscrètes depuis le seuil de leurs cabanes en guettant l'annonce qui désignerait cet étranger comme un de leurs hôtes, mais Itsuki n'eut pas le loisir de se soustraire à leur curiosité ni même de s'introduire de son propre chef que, sur sa droite, un mouvement agité attira son attention.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette silhouette, pourtant il la connaissait par cœur – il aurait pu la dessiner paupières closes, de mémoire, à la seule encre de son désir –, sauf qu'il aurait pu l'invoquer mille et deux fois et cependant ne jamais, au grand jamais, lui donner le même degré de concrétude, la même réalité qu'elle possédait à ce moment-là. Vivide. Incarnée. Hiiro sur ses talons, elle s'avança sur l'herbe rase devant ce qui devait être son logis, la démarche malhabile, comme si elle craignait que le sol ne se dérobât sous ses pieds. Itsuki n'eut pas le courage de s'en moquer puisque, en miroir, il procéda avec une maladresse similaire – qui le convaincrait que le monde n'allait pas soudain s'effondrer et le précipiter sur son lit, en France, au sortir d'un songe de cent ans ? Qui aurait eu le pouvoir de balayer ce doute persistant ?

« Mika. »

Sa voix ne lui appartenait pas. En dépit de sa bouche entrouverte, elle ne provenait pas de son ventre. Ses sens étaient en train de le tromper. Voilà que l'illusion se délitait sous ses yeux, sous ses doigts – il était sur le point de se réveiller et bientôt ne rémanerait qu'un phosphène sans couleur sur un plafond obscur, au sixième étage d'un immeuble parisien – il ne voulait pas. Qu'on le laisse sombrer, qu'on le laisse errer dans les abysses de son inconscient. Qu'on ne le réveille plus jamais.

« Mika ! »

Mademoiselle émit une brève plainte, quasi inaudible ; dans sa détresse, il l'étreignait si fort que ses ongles griffaient le bois.

Fragile, son dernier cri mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Itsuki ? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois, rapidement. Resserra puis desserra poings et mâchoires, juste de quoi s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas – il ne _rêvait_ pas. Kagehira se tenait bel et bien devant lui, fébrile sur ses appuis, triturant ses phalanges tandis que ses pupilles papillonnaient le haut de sa stature pour se poser ici sur un morceau d'étoffe, voleter dix centimètres là, et se perdre quelque part entre la ligne du cou et l'arête du nez, sans savoir s'il n'en avait que le droit le plus légitime. Ses cheveux étaient un chouïa plus longs que lors de ses apparitions fantomatiques et il portait une tenue ample d'un brun rouge, dans la plus pure tradition aïnou. Étaient-ce les feux du couchant qui coloraient ainsi ses pommettes aux teintes des coquelicots ou était-ce autre chose ? Itsuki aurait aimé connaître l'explication. Et il aurait aimé connaître aussi beaucoup plus que cette simple explication, bien qu'à cette seconde il ne possédait qu'un nom, mais un nom qui contenait tout le ciel, toutes les étoiles et tout l'univers, et qu'il avait envie de prononcer encore et encore juste pour l'écouter prendre corps sur sa langue.

« Hiiro-kun m'a dit que tu étais revenu d'Europe pour me retrouver. C'est... vrai ?

– Pourquoi mentirai-je ? Sais-tu au moins combien de kilomètres il y a, entre le château de Versailles et la forteresse de Goryōkaku ? »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Kagehira était très, très loin du résultat escompté, quoique il fut incomparablement plus satisfaisant à contempler.

« Tu... Tu vas rester ? Au Japon, je veux dire ? »

Le pli scrupuleux qui barra le front d'Itsuki disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu – au fond, en avait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisagé l'idée ? Il ne pouvait nier que cela avait effleuré son esprit, mais de là à y accorder le moindre crédit...

« J'ai terminé ma formation à Paris cette année, en avril, avant de partir. Par conséquent, je suis libre de rechercher un emploi dans mon domaine. J'avais pour projet de monter une maison de couture, mais certaines circonstances ont été... indépendantes de ma volonté. Enfin, rien ne m'empêchera d'y travailler à l'avenir, j'ai le luxe d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

– Il ne te manque rien pour réussir, acquiesça Kagehira, je suis sûr que tu brilleras. »

Itsuki ne fut pas dupe de cette apparente assurance. Sous le vernis d'enthousiasme, le chagrin avait transpercé ses mots comme une aiguille rouillée ; le sang formait une minuscule perle rubis à la fin de sa phrase et il s'apprêtait à contester quand Rinne surgit d'une des masures alentour afin d'attirer leur attention, à grands gestes au-dessus de son crâne :

« Hé, vous deux, restez pas dehors, il fait presque nuit ! Venez, entrez vous sustenter, Nikkyun a préparé une _kam ohaw_ pour notre retour et ça se déguste brûlant ! P'tit frère, ramène-toi aussi ! »

Kagehira haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, presque soulagé d'échapper à ce recoin sournois de la conversation.

« Ne faisons pas attendre le chef, Itsuki, il peut être d'une humeur massacrante quand on ne fait pas honneur aux plats de sa femme. Nous continuerons cette discussion à table... Tu restes, bien sûr ?

– Il semblerait que oui ; je ne peux rentrer à Hakodate en pleine nuit. Mais je préférerais t'écouter, toi, me raconter tes aventures. Je veux savoir qui tu es devenu, tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit très intéressant, tu sais... Je n'ai pas accompli grand-chose, puis dix ans... c'est long.

– Laisse-moi en juger. Si tu acceptes... j'ai toute la vie pour ça. »

Kagehira esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus gracieux encore que le précédent. En cet instant, au bord du gouffre d'ignorance qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, Itsuki n'éprouva qu'une certitude, un unique sentiment qui éclairait l'océan inconnu dans lequel il brûlait de plonger : sur cet îlot terrestre perdu au lointain de la galaxie, personne, véritablement _personne_ n'était en mesure, par sa seule existence, d'éclipser la lumière du soleil avec autant de naturel, autant d'absolu, que ne le faisait Mika.


End file.
